1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a baler and the sequenced operation thereof for baling of waste or other products, and more particularly, relates to a baler having one or more pre-compression lid stops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art baling devices, as well as present day baling devices, operate under conditions of high component stress during the process of compressing waste material, such as cardboard, rags, light metals and the like. Great force is required to compact and compress such waste material into as small a bale or bundle as practicable. Operation under conditions requiring such great force often causes undue wear of moving components designed into the structure of the baler. One area in which a great deal of force and component movement is evident is in the area of a pre-compression lid which forms, in part, a surface of a pre-crush chamber. Waste material is introduced through a hopper into the pre-crush chamber subsequent to which a pre-compression lid is forcefully and continually positioned to close the top region of the pre-crush chamber. Such constant and continual repositioning over a period of time causes pre-compression lid impinge with great force, thus causing structural damage to the gatherer ram, the pre-compression lid, and to structural items adjacent to the pre-compression lid and gatherer ram, as well as possible damage to other areas due to the improper redistribution of forces.
Clearly what is needed is a method of restricting the pre-compression lid from being positioned into the pre-crush chamber to prohibit impingement with a gatherer ram, such as is offered by the present invention, as now described.
The general purpose of the present invention is a baler having a sequenced operation and including pre-compression lid stops as described according to one or more embodiments of the present invention. There is provided a baler utilizing pre-compression lid stops to prevent entry of the pre-compression lid into the pre-crush chamber. The pre-compression lid, including a planar lid plate and an attached arced lid plate, is located in the lower hopper segment and above a pre-crush chamber and is actuated hydraulically in pivotal fashion to position the planar lid plate to form an upper surface of the pre-crush chamber to retain and to pre-compress hopper loaded material in the pre-crush chamber prior to and during movement of a gatherer ram during waste compression cycles. The attached arced lid plate prevents top loading of waste material upon the top surface of the planar lid plate and offers a suitable mounting area for pre-compression lid stops at an outboard edge of the arced lid plate. The pre-compression lid stops are incorporated to impinge against a framework mounted stop to assure movement of the pre-compression lid to a position which maintains the pre-compression lid clear of the pre-crush chamber and thus clear of the ram. The pre-compression lid stops can be adjusted by the use of shims to provide for limited pivotal rotation of the pre-compression lid about a pivot rod.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a baler having pre-compression lid stops, including stops which secure to the baler pre-compression lid. The stops include an adjustable contact bar, a shim and a mounting bar, each of which secure transversely mounting brackets by appropriate mounting hardware.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a baler incorporating pre-compression lid stops.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of pre-compression lid stops to prevent movement of a pre-compression lid into a pre-crush chamber.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the mounting of pre-compression lid stops at one end of an arced lid plate.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of pre-compression lid stops to compensate for component wear, thereby preventing entry of the pre-compression lid into the pre-crush chamber and thus into the path of a ram.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of pre-compression lid stops which are adjustable.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a sequenced operation of the baler incorporating pre-compression lid stops and/or proximity switches.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the incorporation of pre-compression lid stops secured to component members to minimize maintenance functions with respect to time, materials and cost.
Having thus set forth distinguishing traits of the present invention, it is one object of the present invention to provide a baler incorporating pre-compression lid stops.
Other objects of the present invention are now set forth.
Other aspects of the baler include a sequenced operation for the baling of materials by the pre-compression baler including the steps where:
1. The pre-compression lid is in the closed position with the gatherer ram and ejector ram fully retracted and the bale door closed.
2. An in-feed conveyor loads material on top of the pre-compression lid until a hopper photo-eye 49 is reached.
3. The conveyor stops and the pre-compression lid opens to allow waste into the pre-crush chamber.
4. The pre-compression lid closes until a proximity switch 124 for the pre-compression lid 26 and the pre-compression lid stops (mechanical stops) are reached.
5. The gatherer ram cycles forward until bale made PSI as measured by pressure sensor 120 and gatherer ram distance are reached. If gatherer ram forward proximity switch 122 is reached, the gatherer ram retracts to the fully retracted position and returns to step 1. If a bale is made, move to step 6.
6. The gatherer positions for the eject cycle.
7. The bale door opens.
8. The ejector ram moves forward and straps are placed on the bale as the bale is ejected.
9. The ejector retracts to full retract.
10. The bale door extends to close.
11. The gatherer retracts to the full retracted position and returns to step 1.